This invention relates generally to roof constructions, and more particularly, is directed to a hinged roof construction which can be easily transported.
It is well known to produce modular houses in factories. Such modular houses are then transported in sections by means of trailers over open roads. The sections of modular houses are typically box-like components having dimensions of approximately 13 feet, 6 inches wide and 10 feet, 10 inches tall and ranging in length up to approximately 64 feet.
However, there generally are regulations in each state which limit the height of structures travelling on the highways. Accordingly, when transporting such modular sections over the highways, the roof of each section is conventionally attached to the tops of the box-like sections with any of several hinging methods, with the roofs being folded down to rest on the box-like structure in a generally horizontal position As a result, the height of each section is reduced to comply with highway regulations.
Conventionally, a pivot pin or bar is used to hingedly attach the roof of the box-like structure along a single pivot axis. However, such construction is not entirely satisfactory from a structural standpoint, restriction of geometry standpoint, and is cost inefficient. More commonly, a mono hinge truss roof system is used, but it has similar draw backs.